


American Girl

by warblerweisman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hal isn't a murderous dick, Thank Carrie Underwood, good lighthearted barchie fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Their love story was one as old as time. The Golden Boy and the Girl Next Door. They wouldn't want it any other way.





	American Girl

He had been hoping for a son since the first time Alice told him that she was pregnant. Hal had been optimistic. He wanted to have a son that he could pass his wisdom down to, someone to carry on the Cooper family name. All of his hope got dashed, when they had their first daughter, Polly. 

It was why he was so excited the second time Alice told him that she was pregnant. By this point, Polly was a few years old, but he still hoped that at some point, they could have a son. Hal didn’t want to wait to find out the gender of their child this time. They had done that with Polly, and his hope for a son had vanished, but he still kept his hopes up this time when Alice told him that she was pregnant. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Alice told him she didn’t want to know if it was a boy or a girl until the baby was born. 

“Alice, if it is a boy, do we really wanna have to rush to buy clothes like we did when Polly was born?” He tried to counter.

Alice stood firm on her opinion. “Hal, I told you when we had our daughter, and I will say it again. I would rather wait to find out the gender.”

He knew that his wife was dead set on this. He had learned one thing in his life, and that was to never try too hard to change Alice Smith’s mind. 

Hal once again had lost his hope of a son when the nurse walked in with a pink blanket. He had two daughters. 

It didn’t take long for Eizabeth, or Betty as they always called her to become the light of Hal’s life. She was a Daddy’s girl from the moment she could walk and follow Hal around the house. 

As she got older, Betty became this bright, inquisitive girl, with her usual bright blonde hair up in a ponytail. She was always so curious about everything. Hal couldn’t have been more proud of her if he tried. 

Once Betty hit highschool, she had caught the eye of none other than Archie Andrews. He had been her next door neighbor her entire life. She’d practically grown up with the redhead. The two had been inseparable. 

Their friendship didn’t become more until Betty’s 16th birthday. It changed when Archie was the last person to leave. 

“I should be getting home, so my dad doesn’t get mad at me for missing curfew.” He murmured, standing in the doorway, facing the blonde. His hand gently cupped her cheek. “Happy Birthday Betty.” He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Betty’s lips, before he headed home. 

It was after that, that Betty and Archie became the it couple of Riverdale High. Everyone enjoyed getting to see the golden boy with the sweet blonde princess on his arm. Everyone knew that they were adorable high school sweethearts.

Their status as high school sweethearts was sealed, when Archie got to give a speech at graduation. 

He looked out at the audience. “I have one last thing I’d like to say before Principle Weatherbee tells me to wrap it up.” He said, looking out at the crowd. “Betty Cooper, will you marry me?” All eyes in the crowd turned to the blonde who was completely awestruck. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. She made her way up there, nodding happily. She couldn’t believe it. She was marrying Archie Andrews. Her heart was racing. Today was the best day of her life. 

The only day that she thought was any better was the day, two days after they graduated from college that she and Archie got married. Her life was being everything Betty Cooper ever thought it would be. She had her journalism degree. She had the boy she has always hoped for. 

It wasn’t long after they got married, that the Andrews family started to get bigger. Betty was honestly excited to get to share the news with him. She waited till Archie got home from work. She was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard her husband come in. “How was your day, Arch?” She asked with a small smile. 

Archie smiled, and wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, chin rested over her shoulder. “Boring, and now I’m happy to be home with you.” He whispered happily. 

Betty smiled. “Well, I have some kinda big news, so you might wanna sit down.” She told him softly. She waited till Archie was sat down to hand it to him; the positive pregnancy test. 

Archie’s eyes lit up. “I..We..” He said excitedly. 

Betty nodded. “We’re gonna have a baby, Arch.” She said with a grin. 

Archie happily hugged his wife. He’d always at least somewhat hoped he would be a good dad. He grinned and picked his wife up in his arms. “Our little family.”

Betty kissed his cheek. “Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” She asked softly. 

Archie smiled, and looked at his wife. “I honestly hope we have a girl. A sweet little angel, just like her Mom.” 

Betty blushed slightly. “She’d end up being such a Daddy’s girl.”


End file.
